


Legend of Miraculous-drabbles

by Tresity



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 17,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tresity/pseuds/Tresity
Summary: Marinette finds herself chosen to become Ladybug, the Hero of Fortune, and rescue Prince Adrien. Little does she know, her prince is traveling alongside her disguised as a Noir Clan warrior. As their journey leads them across the vast lands of Parule, Adrien finds himself falling hard for his red-clad companion.





	1. Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is a mix of Miraculous Ladybug meets Legend of Zelda, with sprinkles of most of the games being referred to. Parule is Hyrule+Paris, and Hawkendorf is Hawkmoth+Ganondorf.  
> All the chapters are drabbles that are not necessarily in chronological order.  
> Please enjoy.

Adrien never considered himself anything beside a light sleeper. He was always the first to rise in the morning, and always the last to fall asleep.

That was, of course, before he was introduced to the Rito's bedding of choice. The hammock. The goddesses gift to Parule.

Their journey led the two heroes to Rocher d'Hirondelle, Alya and Nino's roost. From Ladybug's behavior, she had visited before. Everyone knew her, calling her by name and asking about her new choice in clothing.

The observation left Adrien envious. He had to keep to himself around Nino out of fear he'd be recognized. The feather allergy was hard to hide however. Chief Damocles graciously offered a nest up-wind for them to stay in for the night. It was then, he was first introduced to the most comfortable bedding he had ever laid upon. The perfect blend of cradling and sway.

"You okay?" he hears Ladybug call from the sling above his. She peeks over the side, the moon casts across her face. Her expression seemed neutral, but the tone in her voice was clear enough. "You seemed quiet when we got here."

"Ah, My Lady!" Chat laughed. "Your concern for me is heartwarming!" He flashed a cheeky grin big enough that it was easy to see over his mask.

Ladybug ducked back with a groan. "I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

They laid in silence for quite some time, comfortably listening to the nocturnal wildlife and rustling leaves.

"My name is Marinette." Ladybug finally said, breaking the silence. Chat opened his eyes, seeing his partner peeking over the edge of her hammock again. "Th-that's all. Goodnight!"

Chat laughed again, and bid her sweet dreams before letting himself drift off into the best damn night of sleep he ever had. He was definitely going to have a hammock installed in his chambers when he gets home.


	2. Can't transform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Chat Noir have an encounter with bubbles. The spooky kind.

Marinette known best for her knack for sewing, her optimism, and her regrettable clumsiness.

The path to the Deku Palace took them through a narrow canyon that was without a doubt haunted. The place was riddled with poes, stalfoes, and most annoying of all, bubbles. Long stretches of road were infested with the chuckling skulls.

"Great..." Marinette sighed, just emerging from a battle with a flock of green bubbles.

"I'm fresh out of arrows..." Chat Noir added as he checked his quiver.

"They're vulnerable if the flame is out." Plagg offered from Chat's shadow, knowing full well that they lacked an item to accomplish as much.

"You could use your shield to keep them from touching you." Tikki chimed in.

Chat Noir and Marinette looked at each other warily. "That's all we've got I guess." Chat shrugged and pulled out his staff.

All things considered, the two did quite well with the equipment they had left. Marinette kept circling around Chat to deflect the bubbles that got too close, and Chat would clear the path forward. They were just about out of the field of bubbles when Marinette managed to trip and grab a bubble with her free hand.

The curse set in immediately, rendering Marinette unable to wield anything. Her shield disappeared and her gauntlets become unresponsive. "Oh no!" she gasped before dropping the laughing skull and stumbling all over.

"M-Marinette!?" Chat turned from the clearing before him to see his partner tripping over her own feet. Without wasting another second, he scooped her into his arms and ran for higher ground.

\----

"How are you feeling?" Chat had resigned to carrying his Lady on his back, holding her by her knees while she kept hold around his shoulders. Her head was tucked into the back of his neck as she groaned in response.

"I'm such a klutz... I can't believe I grabbed it out of the air with my hand." Marinette had been rendered disoriented for about an hour. "I'm so sorry, Chat. I should be able to walk for myself."

"I don't mind." Chat laughed, hoisting his cargo higher onto his back. "I'd much rather carry you than watch you struggle."

"Thank you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should mention a lot of these drabbles are prompts from various tumblr events.


	3. Touch Starved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is determined to break boundaries.

When they first met, Chat kept a respectful distance between them. It was not cold, but still made Marinette miss home. Her home of easy affection, her father’s bear hugs, her mother’s kisses. Manon would cling and climb on her in the shop. Alya would nudge shoulders and braid Marinette’s hair.  
Chat was friendly enough, but there was a line he wouldn’t cross, as much as it looked like he wanted to.  
And it was Marinette’s personal mission to fix that.


	4. Can I pick, princess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping day!

Marinette hated shopping. Well, not entirely. She disliked buying things for herself. One time she spent so much time mulling over a pair of boots, that she got discouraged and made some sandals instead.

But now, she was determined to buy an accessory for her hair. But the hard part presented itself again. What would she get?

“What a coincidence, Princess.” she heard from her left. Her sneaky hooded friend was leaning on the booth, a smile only visible in his eyes.

“Chat Noir! What brings you here?” Marinette wasn’t used to seeing him out in a public place. He was very much a ‘from the shadows’ type of guy.

“Oh, I saw my Lady browsing the vendors, and wanted to buy her something sparkly.” he almost sang. It made Marinette roll her eyes with how dramatic he always was. “But I should be asking you the same.”

“Oh… Well, this hat slips off a lot, no matter how many alterations I make on it.” She tilted her head back enough to demonstrate. It predictably slips, and Tikki dives to catch it. “I know Tikki likes hiding in it, so I was going to make a pouch out of it.”

“She wanted to wear something else in her hair instead.” Tikki chimed in after placing the hat in Marinette’s hands.

“Then you’re shopping at the wrong booth, Princess. The tiaras are over there.” Chat laughed when Marinette’s cheeks colored. He knew of her soft spot for Prince Adrien, and liked to tease her by using that pet name as often as he could.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’m not sure which one I like more.” Marinette looked back at her options on the display. Several head forms were modeling different types of head wear.

“Well, can I pick, Princess?” Chat spared the accessories a glance.

Marinette looked back to her companion, then sighed. “Fine. Just don’t pick that cat ears headband. I won’t wear it.”

“Aww! C'mon! It’s purrfect for you!”


	5. I thought I lost you

“Chat, wanna see something cool?” Marinette began, unfolding her pink blanket from the travel gear.

Chat Noir turned to her with an eager expression. He was in the middle of preparing dinner, a spoon and bowl in each hand.

Marinette giggled and held up the blanket to spread it out entirely. The tree she stood next to was perfect for the trick. With a swift motion, she lightly tossed up the blanket and slipped behind the tree where she was completely hidden from Chat’s view.

“Wh-!?” She heard him drop the bowl and spoon, and did her best not to laugh. “Marinette!?” He started to sound genuinely worried, so she poked out from the tree to show him she was fine. “Ah! Princess, you startled me!” He rose to meet her at the tree.

“Sorry, Chaton. It was just a magic trick.” Marinette laughed.

“Well you’re quite the master of the mystic arts! I truly thought I lost you.”


	6. Cuddling

The night Adrien learned that Marinette was a cuddler was the best night of his life. He knew she got cold easily, but she never asked him to sleep next to her, out of bashfulness, he told himself.

One night, he could hear her teeth chattering, and finally brought it up. “You know… I could sleep with you. We’d both be much warmer.” When no response came he raised his head to see an absolutely flustered, crimson faced Marinette across the camp fire. “N-not like that! That’s not what I meant!”

Marinette relaxed a little. “I… Umm. I guess that’s okay.”

He sat up. “You sure?”

Marinette nodded, still blushing.  
—–  
The morning found them comfortably snoozing with Marinette pressed into Chat’s side, using his shoulder as a pillow. The padding Marinette slept in was far too small for the both of them, but Adrien didn’t mind if it meant he could hear her little snores every morning.


	7. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien realizes his feelings for Marinette are more than a fan would have for his childhood hero.

Jealousy was an unfamiliar feeling for Adrien. Envy, perhaps, but not jealousy. He never wanted to take something for himself, and not let anyone else near it. But as he watched Marinette swimming alongside a very smitten red zora, he burned with discomfort, which he couldn't identify a reason for.

Tikki had sensed a fragment of a great fairy somewhere in the lagoon close to the Zora kingdom, and Marinette was determined to fetch it. The swim proved to be too deep for her to reach it, and Chat Noir does not do open bodies of water. The very sight of Marinette diving back down into the dark depths put him on edge.

Their solution was to ask a zora for help, and Nathaniel was appointed the task. He was quite the timid creature, but Marinette was quick to win him over with her sweet smiles and those pretty eyes.

Adrien found himself getting more annoyed when his partner would compliment Nathaniel's artwork in The Hero's Shrine. It was not Nath's fault, but the way Marinette gushed at all the Ladybug paintings made him want to steal her away and only look at him.

When she equipped the swimwear Jagged Coral provided for her, and jumped back into the lagoon with their new company, Adrien knew. He understood the sudden possesivness he felt about his partner. It left him relieved and frustrated all at once.  
\----

The fairy retrieval turned out to be successful, and Nathaniel took his leave back to Zora's Domain. Marinette perched herself on a rock near the water's edge with her feet idly splashing about.

"Are you afraid of water?" she asked without warning, looking to Chat with a curious pout on her lips.

Chat was decidedly as far from the water as he could manage, a tall tree being his refuge. He hesitated to answer her, knowing his behavior today left her suspicious, but the problem with water wasn't the only cause. "I... Um. It's the deep water I don't like." Chat waited for her to laugh or ask him why, but she remained silent. "I don't like not being able to see the bottom."

"If the water is only knee-deep, is it okay?" Marinette turned her body more towards him.

"I guess?" Chat shrugged.

Marinette stood out to the shallow edge of the lagoon and faced Chat again, holding her hands out to him.

There was a moment of pause as Adrien processed the situation. His partner was inviting him to stand in the water with her in a setting he was comfortable with. Chat joined his lady, hesitantly inching into the water. When he stopped to glance at the darker center of the pool, Marinette closed the distance between them.

"The water is really nice in the summer, isn't it?" she asked, giving him that sweet smile he wanted to keep all to himself. She took both his hands in hers and squeezed them gently.

She didn't pull him farther in or splash him. They stood there just enjoying the gentle tide, and the setting sun.

Love was an unfamiliar feeling for Adrien, but he knew he was in deep for Marinette, and was both nervous and excited in knowing.


	8. Yarning for You

“All I’m saying is that your horse is unnecessarily protective of you when I’m around.” Chat Noir insisted as Marinette continued knitting. “C'mon Felix, I’m a good guy. I just want to sit next to my princess.”

The horse in question continued to look on at Marinette’s companion, unimpressed.

“Felix is a big child.” Marinette reasoned. “He doesn’t want me to give you more attention than him.” It was cute the way the two butted heads all the time.

“But he’s had you his whole life! I just…” Chat trailed off. He wasn’t really prepared to admit he wanted her for the rest of his life. “ I just want to sit next to you while you knit… Maybe hold the yarn for you… ”

Felix looked away from Chat, huffing.


	9. Dedication

There were some evenings, Adrien noticed, that Ladybug would excuse herself for a few hours after dinner. She would always return a little winded, but would insist everything was fine. They were in a different part of the kingdom almost every day, so the place she ran off too couldn’t have been the same.

Curiosity finally got the better of him, so Adrien followed his companion to her destination secretly.

There he found her practicing with the weapons she had available to her.

“That’s much better!” Tikki cheered as Marinette succeeded in grappling an apple from a nearby tree.

“Thanks, Tikki, but when am I going to use close combat weapons? I can’t keep letting Chat do everything for me!” Marinette asked as she continued to swing the grapple gracefully around her.

“The sword will appear when it chooses to.” Tikki replied as she floated gently. “The Gauntlets of Fortune provide the right item for every situation.”

“Assuming I found the item already!” Marinette huffed and dispelled her current weapon. “What if we’re in a situation, where the sword appears, and I don’t know how to use it?”

It enlightened Adrien to see the hero like this. His Lady was sociable and well-liked by everyone they met. She seemed like a natural leader, and much more suited to her current role than she gave herself credit for. And yet, she doubts her own ability to adapt. He was surprised how dedicated she was to being prepared for anything.

“If you’re worried, LB, then I can teach you a few moves.” Chat said, a little louder than necessary, but he couldn’t help but make a dramatic entrance.

“Chat!” Ladybug gasped and spun to face her intruder. “Geeze! Don’t sneak up on me like that.

"Sorry Bugaboo.” Chat laughed, grabbing an old rusted rapier. “My curiosity was too much to bear.”


	10. Safe

“Oh, by the way,” Alya interjected in-between giggles with Marinette. “A letter was found in one of the boxes by the forest. It was addressed to Ladybug.” She rooted around in the ‘problem mail’ bin, and pulled out a very crinkled envelope. “That’s you, right?”

Marinette accepted the letter that was handed to her. “I… I guess?”

“Of course you are!” Tikki chimed in from over her shoulder. “You have been chosen by the goddesses! Ladybug is your rightful title.”

The rito laughed as she sat across from Marinette. “Looks like that letter is yours! You should open it!”

Marinette studied the envelope carefully before turning it over and broke the wax seal. “The seal has no markings…” She observed. Inside was a combination of weather damaged paper and beautiful handwriting. The writer must have been an avid calligraphist to make even the humble paper look ornate.

_“Dear Ladybug,_   
_As you may already know, my kingdom needs you._   
_I have departed from the castle in search of Chat Noir, in hopes that he would aid you in liberating my people from this mysterious threat. I’ve heard rumors of my capture and possible demise, and I’d like to assure you that I am well and safe from harm._   
_Please be careful and safe as well._   
_Best regards, Prince Adrien Agreste”_

Marinette stared at the signature, not entirely sure what to say. “The prince wrote you a letter!” Alya gasped, as she read the signature as well.

“But how can I trust that this letter was really from him?” Marinette looked to Alya with a skeptical expression. “Anyone could have written this!”

“This is definitely his!” Alya pointed at the letter. “I’ve delivered tons of letters from him. I would know the guy’s handwriting anywhere.”

Marinette looked back to the letter. “Then that means he’s okay. He’s safe…” The girls all continued to admire the note as a blond dressed in black looked on from a distance, satisfied with seeing his Lady smile.


	11. Moblin Attack Part 1

She wasn’t ready to take on a moblin, but fate had a way of forcing things along. Marinette had insisted pressing on through the seemingly abandoned campsite, while Chat suggested an alternate route. His “instincts” were telling him to steer clear of the area.

“We would get to Zora’s domain much faster if we cut through.” Marinette reasoned as she proceeded forward. “I’m not saying we should stay the night or anything.”

“I see your point, M'Lady, but something doesn’t seem right.” Chat trailed behind her, keeping a close watch on the trees for movement. “Let’s just get out of here.” He saw embers still alive in the fire pit, weapons left behind, and the animals seem to be avoiding the area.

“Okay, let’s gAAHHH!!!”

Without warning, a hulking moblin crashed through a pile of crates. Marinette quickly summoned the shield from her bracer, but not quick enough to avoid the swing from a spiked club, knocking her shield away.

She stumbled back, seeing it ready another strike. She wasn’t ready for this, she couldn’t escape fast enough. Marinette had wished she’d listen to Chat from the beginning.

”MARINETTE!!!”

Marinette heard a sickening crack, but felt only the warm embrace of arms. She opened her eyes, not remembering closing them, finding Chat blocking her view of the monster.

“Ch-Chat!?” Marinette could only gasp and her protector sunk to the ground. He was bleeding. “No!”

Without wasting another moment, Marinette scrambled to collect her shield and stood over Chat’s unconscious form.

The moblin swung again, striking the shield, knocking Marinette to her knees.

“Marinette, you have to fight him!” Tikki cried.

“I-I’m not..! I can’t!”

“He’ll die if you don’t!”

Marinette’s gauntlet began to glow, and the sword appeared in her hand. She still wasn’t ready, but for Chat’s sake, she was going to try.


	12. Moblin Attack Part 2

Her body was numb. Marinette had just felled a moblin within an inch of her life. The victory didn’t even register to the hero, as she only survived thanks to her brave companion.

Chat lay closely guarded by Tikki and Plagg, bloody and unmoving. “Marinette, we need to get him to a fountain!” Tikki calls as Marinette kneels next to them.

“Wayzz’s fountain is closest.” Plagg adds.

“Is it safe to move him?” Marinette murmured, eyeing the blood stain on his side. 

Plagg nodded. “We don’t have much of a choice. There faster we get him there, the better.” 

————

After much effort, help from Plagg’s shadow magic, and a strength boosting potion, Marinette managed to carry Chat Noir to a secluded pond surrounded by fairies. Her resolve crumbled and the tears she’d been holding back flooded her eyes. Marinette knelt into the waters with Chat still in her arms, allowing the fairies to heal them. Her nightmare was almost over.


	13. Moblin Attack Part 3

It was an odd feeling as he woke, the sensation of a warm embrace coupled with the cold hard ground. Adrien could hear a shuddering breath as he opened his eyes. He saw her eyes first. Blue. But not the vibrant, confident blue he fell in love with. Her blue today was a little gray and watery.

“Hey…” he croaked. The pain from his side decided to give him a recap of events he last remembered. That moblin was carrying a spiked club, his Lady lost her shield to a well-aimed blow, the moblin was readying another crushing attack. He couldn’t pull her away from it fast enough.

“H-hey.” Marinette replied, giving him a weak smile. “How do you feel?”

“Like a million rupees.” He made to move, feeling a world shattering jolt just below his rib cage, but her hand steadied him against her lap. It seemed his injuries were more serious than a simple red potion could fix. “Where are we?” 

“The Great Fairy Fountain of the Lake. You were… You… You couldn’t wake up.” Marinette’s hand on his chest began to tremble. “Chat…”

Adrien brought his hand to steady hers. “Hey… I’m here, Princess. I’m okay.” She nodded, not minding the tears that slipped down her cheeks.

“Where is the Fairy?” Adrien finally asked after letting Marinette calm  
down.

“He’s talking to Plagg and Tikki right now.”

“I must speak to him as well,” Adrien all but screamed after another attempt to stand.

“You’re injured! You have to stay still.” Marinette pushed him back to her lap, firmly holding him down.

“I have to get a message to him from the royal family. It’s important.“

"Prince Adrien’s message can wait.” Marinette took a stern tone. One that stunned him still. “You’re injured… Please. Just stay here tonight. Please, Chat Noir.”

Adrien relaxed in her hold, and saw the fierce blue return. “Alright…” he finally sighed.


	14. Moblin Attack Part 4

Marinette placed the perimeter of the fountain impatiently. She had convinced Chat to rest, but she couldn’t bring herself to join him. 

The monsters roaming the forests and uninhabited areas were far more vicious than they’ve ever been. They had no leads on Hawkendorf’s whereabouts or objective. It just seemed too dangerous to continue traveling aimlessly until they had more information.

“Would you stop pacing like that? Your scaring the sprites away.” Plagg grumbled from the top of a tall stone. “Wayzz might have healed you, but you should still rest.”

“Sorry, I…” Marinette sighed. “Plagg, where do we go from here?” 

“That’s a good question.” He responded and floated down to meet her. “It’s clear we don’t stand a chance with Tikki and I still broken like this.”

“Do you think we can find the pieces blind like this?” Marinette hugged herself, looking towards the campfire where Chat was. She knew he was skilled with combat, but to have him be taken down so easily made her uncomfortable.

Plagg crossed his arms, mirroring her. “It would take forever. Tikki and I would find them much faster. You two would slow is down… No offense.”

The hero shook her head. Her expression betrayed unease.

“I have an idea.” Plagg began. “Let me and Tikki go do some recon, you two lay low somewhere. The boy is kind of reckless, so letting him run around so soon might get him hurt again.”

“Are you sure you’re able to?” Marinette looked back to the floating imp.

“I’d have to stay in the shadows, but we can manage. Besides, I can see you’re worried about him. I trust you’ll keep him safe, and… He trusts you with his life.”


	15. Moblin Attack Part 5

Adrien woke up several times from pain, discomfort, and the constant wondering if Marinette was still there. And she was, just like the last time he opened his eyes, and all the times before. She was slumped, her back against a rock and her legs pinned beneath his shoulders. It looked terribly uncomfortable, but somehow she slept.

Carefully, he rose from Marinette’s lap and stood. The pain seemed somehow worse and affecting a larger surface of his body. It almost left him breathless just trying to stand; it was a miracle his princess didn’t wake up from his wheezing alone. She must have been just as exhausted, if not more.

He needed to speak to the fairy before Marinette noticed his absence. There were things he had to convey that Marinette couldn’t know yet.  
——————

The conversation with Wayzz went well enough. He disappeared back into the watery gateway to the spirit realm, leaving Adrien sitting against a low rock, doubled over.

“I thought I told you to rest.” a soft voice murmured from the edge of the water. “It’s a bad idea for you to move.” Marinette crossed the pond to meet Chat Noir. Her eyes were swollen and grayish.

“I’m sorry, Princess. I was feeling restless.” Chat looked up with a grin that he quickly dropped.

Marinette stepped into his space, but wouldn’t meet his eyes. He could see tears threatening to spill, and her lip quivering. “I’m sorry.” she began, after a deep breath. “You were trying to keep us away from danger, and I didn’t listen. I was foolish, and it almost killed you.” Her eyes finally rose to look into his. “I’m so…” She began, the tears giving way.

Chat interrupted her by taking her hand in his. “Marinette. I thought I was going to lose you when I heard you scream.” His thumb rubbed circles into her hand. “I couldn’t let that happen… I’m sorry I let it get to you.” His other hand came up to cup her cheek, wiping the stream of tears

Marinette shook her head and placed her other hand on Chat’s chest. “You saved me.”

Chat sighed. He wanted so much to comfort her, promise her he’d always protect her, but somehow he knew telling Marinette that wouldn’t ease her sorrow. “Can we agree that we saved each other?”

Marinette pulled a sad smile and nodded. 

Chat’s eyes flicked down to Marinette’s lips. They looked nervously bitten and a little dry from exposure, but they were hers, and they were beautiful.

Marinette seemed to notice where he was looking, as her expression became timid. Chat brought his thumb down to brush her bottom lip, causing her to lean towards him.

He leaned to meet her, tilting his chin to peek out of his mask just enough to-

“Aww!” Two voices chimed from the fountain, startling Adrien and his companion out of each others space. The sudden motion caused Adrien’s body to protest sharply.

Marinette sighed. “I told you it was a bad idea to move.”


	16. Bourgeois Village Part 1

“Traditionally potions are made from chuchu jelly.” Marinette explained as she selected berries from a vine carefully. “My parents aren’t the hunting type, so they made an alternate recipe using these. They’re not as effective, but they’re really just meant to treat our elderly and small injuries.”

Chat Noir patiently listened as he held a wooden bowl full of colored fruits they harvested from other plants in the communal grove. 

The second they arrived in town, her neighbors greeted Marinette, hounded her about Chat Noir, and asked her to help them with something. Marinette, being the sweet and lovely girl she was, agreed to every wish and whim. Of course Marinette would described herself as a doormat as she ran each errand. Chat happily accompanied her for each task, eager to learn how his princess lived. 

The favor they we’re currently working on was gathering ingredients for her parents’ potion shop. He certainly wanted to make a good impression with them if they were going to be hiding out in town for a while. He was in love with their daughter after all.

He loved listening to her when she talked about something she knew a great deal about. He loved watching her interact with the people of her home town. He envied the life she had here, and wanted more that anything to be a part of it.

He smiled at the thought of giving up the throne and just living a simple life with Marinette, picking berries for her parents, and not worrying about the state of the kingdom.

“Chat?” He blinked, and realized he had spaced out. “You alright?” Marinette asked with a concerned expression.

“Perfect.” He merely answered, smiling at her fondly.


	17. Bourgeois Village Part 2

“Chat, for the love of cookies, please put me down!” Marinette whined. She barely scrapes her foot in a rock and he overreacts! She’s the chosen Hero of Parule, dangit! “It’s just a scratch! Please, my whole village is staring at us!” She did her best to hide her face in her hands as Chat marched them directly to her parents potion shop.

“No can do, princess!” Chat laughed. “I can’t let even the smallest scratch blemish your beautiful skin.”

Marinette let out another defeated whine. “Everyone’s going to think we’re involved!”

“Well, aren’t we?” Chat opened the door to the potion shop with his foot. “We’re partners, we travel together, and you let me sleep with yo–”

“AAAH!” Marinette covered Chat’s mouth as her mother was already in earshot. She brought her voice down to a whisper. “ You’re making it sound like we’re l-lovers…”

“Oh my,” Sabine interrupted. “So when were you planning on introducing your friend properly?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just putting it out there, I'm posting the most relevant drabbles to my story here, but a few of them might not make it in because they're either really short, or they're just rough ideas with no placement on where they fit. A lot of art happens without stories as well, since I'm a comic artist before I've ever attempted writing.  
> Point is: if you want to see any additional art that there is, please visit my tumblr: https://tresity.tumblr.com/tagged/legend-of-miraculous


	18. Bourgeois Village Part 3

Adrien was never invited to drink with his father before. The wines and meads were mostly left untouched in the castle, and milk was never brought into the dining hall.

Marinette’s father eyed Chat Noir with an unreadable expression after he carried her into the potion shop to treat her foot. “Why don’t you join us men for a round of milk this evening, young man?”

“Dad, no.” Marinette interrupted with a stern tone.

“I insist.” Tom placed his giant hand on Chat’s shoulder. “Some man to man bonding.”

“S-sure!” Chat squeaked, suddenly feeling like a man on trial for theft. He could hear Marinette groan in annoyance behind him.


	19. Bourgeois Village Part 4

Marinette lost track of her kitten. She knew better than to leave him with her father when Andre was in town. The man always personally delivered a shipment of Chateau Glacee so that he could share it with his favorite drinking buddies. Her father extended an invitation for Chat to join them, probably to find out Chat’s “intentions towards his daughter” were.

At the time, Marinette figured it was fine and Chat should know his own limits. Now she’s searching behind houses, under trees, and behind rocks just to find him, since he wasn’t where she left him and her father reported he looked “a bit sauced.”

She eventually found him laying on the inn patio deck on his back. “There you are!” she sighed, taking a seat next to him. 

“Princess!” Chat Noir exclaimed, looking towards her with a goofy smile. “I was looking for you!”

“Were you? You aren’t gonna find me in the sky, kitten.” Marinette giggled. He absolutely was the picture of a cat high on way too much catnip.

“You’re so lovely, Princess.” he sighed. He reached to grab her waist and pull her a bit closer. “No star in the sky could rival your beauty.”

This made Marinette’s face grow warm. “Someone’s had too much milk.” she brushed his hair away from his face. “Shall we get you to bed?”

“Y…you’re the smartest, nicest, bravest girlll.” Chat continued. “I would be a lucky cat if you would be my princess forever…” he voice grew quieter and his eyes fluttered closed.

“Chat…” Marinette didn’t know what to say. Was he really serious, or did her father put those ideas into his head.

“That milk was weird.” he finally said, and promptly fell asleep.

Marinette sighed. “Now I have to carry him…”


	20. Bourgeois Village Part 5

It was late, and Marinette was exhausted. What should have been a relaxing undetermined amount of time in her home town became a 24-hour babysitting job for a full grown, adult man.

Marinette and Chair Noir decided to lay low while they waited for word of the whereabouts of the fairy fragments. She wasn’t counting on her partner parading her across town in his arms, raising suspicion of the manner of their relationship, getting drunk with her father and his friends, or practically propose to her in his inebriated state. 

She left him at the inn up the hill, and promptly returned to her own home by the pond. She needed distance from him so that she could think. His confession sounded sincere enough, but she couldn’t bring herself to put any stock into his words knowing he downed three bottles of Chateau Glacee without ever tasting the stuff previously.

Marinette grabbed her journal and made herself comfortable on her balcony. Some mindless sketching ought to clear her head. That dress she’s been wanting to make… the skirt should be layered. Does Chat like long skirts? Short skirts? Maybe tiers. A trim along the bodice is a must. But what color? Maybe golden yellow. Like Chat’s hair. His hair is quite unruly. It’s really soft too. His eyes are always so observant, gentle…

“Are you doodling Chat Noir?”

“BWAH!” Marinette jumped and turned. She didn’t even notice her best friend landed on her roof and jumped down to join her on her balcony.

“Hey, Hero of the Land.” Alya laughed, tucking away her wings. 

“A-alya! I uh… I was just clearing my head!” Marinette nervously smiled as she tried and failed to explain herself. 

Her rito friend smiled and nodded, taking the journal out of Marinette’s hand. “Right. Clearing your head of HIM, right? You know it’s alright to like him.”

Marinette groaned and dropped her head in shame. It wasn’t that she didn’t like him. She was more concerned about the disappointment she’d feel if she learned his drunken ramblings weren’t what he truly felt.


	21. Bourgeois Village Part 6

Adrien's first thought as he woke in the Bourgeouise Inn was something along the lines of 'My head is going to explode."

His mouth felt like a desert, yet his body was covered in sweat. Opening his eyes proved to be a mistake, as the morning sun seemed to be amplified tenfold this morning. A sharp click and creek from across the room snapped him out of his last ounce of sleep.

"Chat? Are you awake?" a gentle voice whispered somewhere near his feet. His pounding heart slowed a little, and his headache lessened.

"Princess." Adrien greeted his partner without looking. Her presence was unmistakable, and made him instantly feel worlds better. "What happened to me?"

"You had some drinks whith my father and his friends." Marinette's voice seemed to move around the small room, followed by a dimming light. "Papa said you looked like you had more milk than you could handle."

Adrien opened his eyes in time to see Marinette place a cup on his bedside table and gently sit on the edge of his bed.

"I've never had milk before," Adrien confessed, eyeing the cup dubiously. "Please tell me that's water."

"It is." Marinette giggled as Chat pulled himself up to take a sip. 

"You are a goddess, my lady." Adrien noted that Marinette fell silent at this, and looked away from him. "Something is bothering you."

"Wh-what- no. I.." Marinette started, a little loudly, then snapped her mouth shut as her bedridden companion winced. "Last night, do you remember any of it?"

Adrien placed the cup back on the nightstand as he thought. He recalled the invitation to have drinks with Tom's friends, and that Tom was grilling him about his relationship with Marinette. But after that... blank. Nothing. He couldn't remember leaving the drinking party, or even how he got back to the inn. "If I'm honest, no. Did I say something strange?" Adrien had dearly hoped he didn't let on his identity to Marinette in a lapse of common sense.

Marinette's only response was the reddening of her face, and a slightly panicked expression. Was she angry at him?

"I didn't mean it!" Adrien blurted out.

"You... didn't?" Her expression turned unreadable. "I see."

She stood up and headed for the door. "Um... Then I... I'll see you later.” She paused for half a moment before adding “Feel better,” and abruptly leaving.

Suddenly alone, Adrien could only sit on the bed wondering what just happened and feeling completely lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys are noticing me posting a lot of chapters all at once, it's because I had all these on tumblr already. I don't write this fast. Once I catch up to myself... well. It's gonna get slow.


	22. Bourgeois Village Part 7

Right from the start, Marinette’s day was odd. She found an unusually large amount of flower petals right outside her front door.

Every person she spoke to on her way to look for Chat gave her a flower.

“What’s this for?” She finally asked Chloe, who also has a flower for her.

Chloe scoffed from behind the inn counter. “ Don’t ask me! He just left it with me saying I should give it to you if I see you.” She fluttered her hands to shoo Marinette away.  
Marinette sighed and took the flower to group it with all the others, then left for the pond.

She took a seat under the large jacaranda tree. Chat was nowhere to be found, but traces of him were everywhere. Did he leave? A note would be a bit more helpful than a bouquet. It was like it’s raining petals with how many flowers she was given today… Wait. It is raining petals.

Marinette looked up to find Chat shaking the branches of the tree above her. “Good morning, Princess.” He greeted with a smile in his eyes.


	23. Bourgeois Village Part 8

It was rather late to receive visitors, but a knock sounded at Marinette’s door regardless. When she opened it, she found a dejected Chat Noir on the other side.  
“Chat, what on Earth?” 

“The lady at the desk kicked me out…” Chat pouted with a slump. “Can I sleep on your balcony?”

“Kicked you out? Why?” Marinette pressed, moving aside to let him inside.

“She said she has an important patron staying the night, and something about me taking up space.”

Marinette rolled her eyes at this. Chloe did have a lot of pride in her father’s inn. “You can stay on the couch, silly. Just let me finish something first.”

It had come to Marinette’s attention that Chat had never seen the inside of her home. It was clean enough, but her things were left in disarray all over the table, and she had Tikki hand Plagg already snoozing in the corner of the seat. 

Chat followed Marinette to the couch, removing his cowl and draping it on the arm. “ What are you making?” There was a clay object on the short table in front of the couch.

“Oh! This is uh… ” She sat down, leaving enough space for him to sit beside her. “It’s a mask for the festival. I wasn’t sure how long we’d be in town, so… Just in case we’re still here for it.” She held the mask up for Chat to see. It was roughly the shape for a smiling cat, with slits in place of eyes.

“A cat? Interesting choice.” Chat scooted close, propping his chin on Marinette’s shoulder.

“Well I already have mine. This is yours… If you want.” Marinette glanced over to him. Was it too bold to assume he’d wear a handmade mask? “You don’t have to! It’s just a thought!” she then sputtered when she noticed how red faced he was.

“You made it for me?” Chat smiled, hugging her from the side.

“I…! Um!” Marinette flushed a matching shade to Chat’s and hid her face inside the clay mask. Just as quickly, she pulled her face away, taking some wet clay with her.


	24. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette realizes she has been thinking about the Prince more than normal thanks to Chat's helpful observation.

Whenever Marinette found herself getting discouraged, she would take out the letters she had received from Prince Adrien and read over them again. Somehow, his writing gave her courage to persevere. The delicate writing filled with concern for her and helpful information on where to search for fragments reminded her that she wasn't searching in the dark.

A new letter meant her prince was still out of Hawkendorf's grasp, and presumably safe. They had to appear sparingly, as one letter explained, his location could be tracked by the wrong person should he write too frequently. Marinette focused on her most recent letter, smiling.

Her Prince was so eloquent. Her Prince? When did she start referring to him as hers? She certainly didn't care so much about him when they first met. In fact, she assumed he was just as unpleasant as Chloe. Unfairly so, as she quickly realized.

"What are you looking for?"

"GYAH!" Marinette spun around to find chartreuse eyes peering over her shoulder. She clutched the letter to her chest protectively. "You startled me!" Chat Noir laughed, and raised his hands in surrender.

"Sorry, M'lady, but you were about to burn a hole in that letter with how hard you were staring at it." He rounded the log Marinette was perched on and took the space next to her. "That's a letter from the Prince, right? Didn't you already read it?"

"W-well, yes." Marinette lowered the paper to her lap. "I like rereading them. They're comforting." Chat shifted a bit, bringing a knee up to rest his chin on.

"Comforting, huh? The way you smiled before made me think you got a letter from your lover." 

Marinette started at this, her face getting hot immediately. "Wh-what gave you that impression?"

"Well it could be the way you totally ignored me when I came back with dinner." Chat laughed and gestured to the pile of vegetables and a recently deceased boar. "Or it could be the way you were sighing while looking at the signature."

"I was not sighing!" Marinette cried in defense. Honestly, she didn't even realize Chat was watching her. She got so distracted when she thought of Prince Adrien, it should be cause for concern.

"You were definitely sighing." Plagg helpfully chimed in from Chat's shadow. "Looks like someone has a thing for Prince Sunshine."

Marinette scowled at the shadow as best she could. She was having a crisis, so it wasn't very intimidating. "W-well! I... It's not like... There's lots of people who like Prince Adrien!" She began rolling up her letter and stowing it away while she tried to defend herself. "He's a really good person! It's just... admiration?"

Tikki floated close to Marinette's shoulder. "That's enough teasing, you guys." she chided as she bobbed around in the air. "Marinette can't help it if she a crush on someone." She added, which earned her a teary pout from her chosen hero of fortune. "Oh.. ah..."

Marinette let out a strangled whine, turned about face, and stomped away.

Chat Noir watched her for a few paces before he called out to her. "What about dinner, LB?"

"Cook it yourself!" a retreating hero called back.

\-----------------

Adrien had managed to both under-cook and burn everything he'd gathered earlier.

He was decidedly distracted by the conversation with his partner just an hour ago. Ladybug, the Hero of Fortune, had a crush on him. Well. On Prince Adrien. He'd never considered the Hero to be the romantic type.

It was cute, thinking about it. He was such a fan of the Ladybug stories he'd found in the royal archives; it was his greatest dream to meet her. Now he finds his childhood hero is a girl about his age, admiring him just as earnestly.

The gentle crunching of leaves informed Adrien that his companion returned. He turned in time to see a less irate Ladybug reclaim her seat from before.

She peered down at the cooking pot filled with blackened meat and mystery sludge. She sighed, and began scraping the charcoal off the meat. Chat studied her as she fixed the catastrophe he managed to create.

"You know..." he started, breaking the silence. "If you married the Prince, would that make you Princess Bug?"

This earned him a face full of sludge.


	25. Bourgeois Village Part 3.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This happens closely after chapter 18

Chat had effectively been taken hostage by his Lady's father.

Tom had invited Chat to join him and his friends to a night of drinking and male bonding, but the tone of his voice implied there would be no bonding.

Upon arriving at the Mayor's residence, Chat noticed three other men already indulging in bottles of milk around a wooden dinner table.

"Tom!" a jovial voice called from the group, prompting all of them to cheer. "You brought a guest?"

 

Chat was unsure what to expect when he arrived, but found that milk was awesome, these men are really giggly, and Tom loves his daughter very much. He was doing his best listening to Tom as he recounted the day Marinette was born, but the milk was making his head foggy.

"Sabine and I were a bit worried, cause she was coming early, but my mother was telling us she was gonna be a strong girl and she'd be fine." Tom rambled, leaning rather close to Chat as he offered him another bottle of milk. "And when she was born, she was so small. So small." He cupped his large hands to the size of a salad plate. "I held her like this, and I knew she'd be something great."

Chat smiled into his bottle. Marinette's father was so loving and proud. He understood how she could become such a lovely woman being raised by such a compassionate father.

"...and she's my precious, delicate little girl. If I find out that you've done anything to break her heart, young man, I will skin you alive a feed you to the strays."

That got Chat's attention. He locked eyes with the man next to him, finding a menacing glare in Tom's eyes. "Yes, sir." he squeaked.

Without warning, Tom switched to a friendly smile and pushed another bottle into Chat's already occupied hands. "Good lad! Now a toast to my baby girl!" The other men raised their bottles and cheered incoherently.


	26. No Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marichat may 2019 prompt, no powers.

There was a suspicious trail of rupees along a path leading to a clearing. The one at the end of the trail had been a blue rupee, which should have been a clue, but Marinette was low on potions, and she relied heavily on them, to her shame. So Marinette eagerly followed the trail, collecting each rupee along the way.

Chat was a little ways behind, leading Felix on foot by his reins. The forest was pleasantly quiet this morning, and the roads weren't commonly used at this hour. Chat watched his partner alter course and follow what looked like a sparkling trail.

Before he could advise caution, Marinette was already in the clearing, moving to scoop up her last find when the ground seemed to rise and swallow her.

"Mari!" Chat dropped his grip on Felix and rushed to where Marinette vanished. In her place stood a towering, fleshy mass. A Like-like. Chat pulled out his staff, ready to beat the monster into a pulp when it constricted and spat out a distraught Marinette.

"Mari! Are you alright?" Chat scrambled back to his partner, who was now lying in a pool of goo, stunned silent. "Princess, talk to me." Chat tried again, cupping Marinette's chin and turning her to look at him.

Marinette blinked the slime out of her eyes, which seemed to bring her back to focus. "I was eaten." Was all she managed.

The like-like was still standing there, undulating.

"Yes, and you lived." Chat sighed, and pulled her up to stand. "Did it steal anything?"

Marinette looked herself over, not really finding anything amiss. "I think I'm g--" She then brushed one hand over the opposite arm. "My bracer." she gasped. "Both of them! He took my bracers!"

Marinette was overcome with a newfound rage. She huffed and stomped towards the beast, looking about as intimidating as an irate kitten, and Chat couldn't help but laugh a little.

Chat was joined by Tikki, who sighed. "Honestly Marinette can have such a temper sometimes."

"It's cute when she's mad, though." Chat replied as they both watched the girl in question scold a blobular creature about how rude it's being. "I should probably help her get those bracers back."

Chat managed to pull Marinette aside and gain her attention. "Yelling at it isn't going to solve anything, Princess."

"I don't have anything to kill it with." Marinette pouted, still covered in slime. "And I'm all sticky and gross now."

Chat laughed again and patted her head. "We'll take care of that after. For now, let's see what you sill have."

Marinette inspected her pouch on her belt. "Deku nuts."

\-------------

The solution was simple enough. Marinette stunned the like-like with a deku nut while Chat pushed a boulder from the high point of the clearing into it. The impact from the boulder paired with the paralyzing effect of the nut did the job nicely.

Marinette made it her next priority to find a pond to wash off the whole experience.


	27. Times Long Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marichat may 2019 prompt Greek AU

Plagg led the group to what looked like an abandoned stone theater. There was a stage surrounded by arena seats, and flanked by some beautiful statues.

"Oh! This place is amazing!" Marinette gasped, dismounting from Felix. The view of the shore served as a backdrop to the stage, and Marinette was just stunned.

"This is the old theater where they used to celebrate the goddess Pari." Chat explained, approaching one of the stone statues next to the stage.

"I didn't know there was a theater." Marinette followed down the steps to Chat's side. "I only remember the festival in castle town. Queen Emilie would dress as Pari and announce the beginning of the ceremony." She gazed at the statue with a nostalgic smile. "I loved going to those festivals..."

Meanwhile, Chat averted his gaze away from the statue. Marinette couldn't have known her mention of the late Queen resurfaced some painful memories of a lonely childhood, a reclusive father, and the expectations that were placed on his shoulders at far too young an age.

He recalled the festivals he'd attended with his mother, how she would wear that special dress and how she would just glow in it.

Chat smiled and looked back to the present where his princess was fawning over the statue, pulling out a journal and sketching parts of it.

"You would be beautiful in it." came out of his mouth faster than he could process what he was saying.

Marinette's cheeks colored a bit as she turned to meet his eyes. "You mean... Pari's gown? As in, dress like the Goddess?"

Chat face colored in turn, and all he could do was nod.


	28. Rhone Mountain: 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Chat Noir return to Bourgeoisie village for supplies, and realize the citizens have the wrong idea about their relationship.

The last time they stayed, Marinette had made a festival mask for Chat Noir, in case they stayed long enough to attend the next event. To Chat’s disappointment, they left long before he had a chance to use it.  
The cat mask sat on Marinette’s windowsill, where she had left it to dry before. It remained in plain sight of any villagers who passed by her home.

What started as a brief visit to Marinette’s village for supplies became a few days of running errands for her neighbors in exchange for useful equipment, items, and clues on where to search for fairies.  
The moment they arrived, Chat noticed a different sort of atmosphere coming from the residents than his last visit.  
They all seemed to be quite chummy with him, shaking his hands, offering him domestic advice, and overall telling him little things about Marinette.   
Marinette seemed to catch on to whatever joke they seemed to be all in on, but wouldn’t clue Chat in at all.  
“So… what was that about?” Chat asked again, having just received a basket of potatoes and figs.  
“They all have the wrong idea. That’s all.” Marinette groaned, taking the basket from him. Her cheeks noticeably colored.  
“And what idea is that, exactly?”  
“That you’re m— Nothing.” Marinette sighed as they reached her front door, letting herself in.   
Chat was close to following her in when Marinette’s mother approached from behind them.  
“Marinette, dear, won’t you two join us for dinner tonight?” she called through the door, an exasperated groan from the kitchen was the only response. Sabine then smiled up at Chat. “You two aren’t heading out again, right Chat Noir?”  
“Well, we were about to head up Rhone mountain.” Chat explained, gesturing towards the snowy peak in the distance. “We overheard some rumors about an ice monster up there.”  
“We stopped by to get supplies.” Marinette appeared at the door again, no longer holding the basket of gifted food stuffs.   
“Well, it couldn’t hurt to rest before your journey, right?” Sabine reasoned. “It’s not like the mountain is going anywhere.”  
“I agree, Marinette.” Tikki chimed in from behind Marinette’s head. “Rhone Mountain has harsh winds, especially at night. The sun is already setting.”  
Marinette pouted, looking to Chat. “Fine, I guess. The whole village seems to have adopted him anyways. But no talk about weddings!”  
“Oh honey,” Sabine laughed. “You know I can’t stop your father.”


	29. Rhone Mountain:2

Chat found himself helping out around Marinette’s village pretty frequently. Every time they visit, there’s always neighbors in need for some sort of assistance. Chat often wondered how the got by while Marinette was away.  
They had finally finished helping out Madam Chamack and decided that was enough for today.   
Chat had taken refuge on Marinette’s porch as the sun was setting, observing some kids kicking and splashing in the pond.   
“Whatcha lookin’ at?” a familiar voice sang from the front door. Marinette took the spot on the porch next to Chat and handed him a steaming cup that smelled like green and flowers. She followed Chat’s previous gaze, hearing the kids before seeing them. “Manon is quite the terror, isn’t she?”  
“Is that the one that looks like a hare?” Chat sipped, flinching at the tea’s temperature. Marinette hastily apologized, and warned him the tea was hot.  
“I used to watch her before I apprenticed at the tailor shop.” Marinette explained, sipping at her own tea. “She’s my mentor’s daughter.”  
“Daughter, huh?” Chat watched on as the kids goofed around, probably scaring all the fish away. “What do you think of having children, Princess?”  
The abrupt question made Marinette choke on her tea, turn a pretty shade of red, and shoot a wary look at her companion. “Where did THAT come from?”  
“I just wanted to know if you planned to have children or not.” Chat defended, seeing the doubt in Marinette’s eyes. “You know, like… someday?” He looked down at his teacup, suddenly feeling regret for mentioning the idea at all.  
Marinette seemed to pick up on Chat’s turmoil, because she scooted closer to him and bumped their shoulders. “I want three.”  
“Three?” Chat nearly squeaked, snapping his head up. He turned to Marinette to see if she was joking, but only saw a confident smile.   
“I’m an only child, and I’ve always wanted an older sibling.” Marinette explained. “I want a big family, I guess.” She shrugged and looked down, cheeks becoming pinker.  
Chat smiled at the thought. Marinette in a lively home, full of laughter and warmth. Such a simple life was so appealing to him every time he got a glimpse of it.  
“What about you?” Marinette interrupted his reverie. “Any kittens for this tom cat?”  
Chat hesitated, scratching the back of his neck. “I don’t know.” He finally admitted with a short laugh. “I can’t see myself passing on the cr– my responsibilities to my own child. It doesn’t seem fair. They didn’t choose to be born with expectations, and forcing it on the next generation is immoral.” He didn’t want to create another upbringing like his was. He didn’t ask to be the Prince, so why would he force it onto his children? “Sorry… I guess that was a heavier answer than I meant it to be.”  
Marinette gave him a knowing smile. “You thought a lot about this.”   
“It’s expected of me… To have an heir.” Chat looked back to his tea.   
It was hard to keep his identity a secret around Marinette. Adrien felt like she could read him like a book with how she seemed to always let him say as much as he’s willing. Adrien was certain she’d be an excellent mother someday.


	30. Rhone Mountain: 3

Marinette had excused herself to check on supper. She had set some veggies to boil over the fire after she made some tea for her and her perpetual guest.  
Upon tasting the stew so far, Marinette determined some additional carrots were in order.  
It felt like an eternity since she used her own kitchen, always cooking outdoors with Chat eagerly observing. Occasionally he’d take over cooking duty, and make something moderately edible. She didn’t mind the open-air meals, but there was something about cooking at home that put her at ease.  
“How’s it coming?” a voice called from the front door. Chat poked his head inside with an eager grin. “Need help with anything?”  
Marinette looked up from her carrot chopping in time to see Chat bracket her with his arms and brace the counter. He peered over her shoulder at her progress, and Marinette found herself just staring at him.  
Her face felt suddenly hot, and she couldn’t bring herself to worry about it. Chat Noir’s face was inches away from hers, and all she could think of was the near kiss they almost had in front of Wayzz’s fountain.  
Chat seemed to notice Marinette’s pause. “Everything okay? You’re face is rather red.” He gave her some space by stepping around her and taking his hands off the counter.  
“Oh! Um!” Marinette laughed and looked down at her carrots. “I think I might be a little dizzy.”  
Chat brushed the back of his hand against Marinette’s cheek, wearing a concerned expression. “You are a little warm… Here,” he slipped the chopping knife from his companion’s hand. “I’ll finish this up, and you go rest.”  
Marinette didn’t protest, stepping away from the cutting board. “I’ll do that, I guess.” She pointed at the small pumpkin also on the counted. “Chop that and add it to the stew, and anything else you want in it.”   
Chat nodded and shooed Marinette to the loft where her bed was.  
Marinette couldn’t understand what came over her, but she was thankful for the space to think about it alone.


	31. Rhone Mountain:4

Marinette had finally gotten to bed after a mortifying dinner with her parents. As her mother implied, Marinette’s father would NOT stop talking about wedding plans. Chat of course was totally oblivious on what brought the subject on, but was a good sport about the entire ordeal. Unlike Marinette, who was far past fed up.  
Chat had taken up the couch once again, as they hadn’t planned on staying the night, and the inn claimed a sudden lack of vacancies. Not that either of them minded much. Marinette found it easier to sleep with Chat nearby over sleeping alone. Something about knowing he was close put her at ease. When they would part ways for reconnaissance, she found herself struggling to get any rest, although she was too embarrassed to say so.  
“Psst…” a familiar voice hissed from her balcony door. Marinette sat up to see Alya poking her head inside, wearing a sly grin.

Marinette joined her friend out in the balcony to avoid waking Chat.

“I thought you were going to be halfway up the mountain by now.” Alya laughed.  
“We were supposed to be, but then my entire village decided to congratulate me on my engagement.” Marinette groaned, dropping her weight onto a chair.  
“Engagement?” Alya’s feathers on her arms puffed up a little. “Since when!?”  
“I’m not engaged, Alya.” Marinette replied flatly. “I made Chat Noir a festival mask last time we were here, and everyone thinks it’s an engagement mask!”  
Alya laughed, and was promptly shushed by her friend. “Why didn’t you tell them?”  
“I tried! No one believed me!” Marinette grumbled through her hands.   
“Aaaand… having him stay the night in your house is going to change their minds?” Alya nodded towards the door, letting on she definitely saw a blonde mop of hair poking out from the couch.  
Marinette peeked through her fingers, noting the heat rising in her face. “That’s… uh. The inn was full.”  
“Right.” Alya patted Marinette’s head. “Although that couch is too small for him, you should let him sleep in the bed with you.”


	32. Rhone Mountain: 5

Marinette had just returned from her parent’s house to tell them she was heading out. She insisted it would be a quick visit, but as Chat expected, Marinette returned an hour later, carrying a load of supplies.  
“What’s all this?” Chat laughed as he relieved her of half the burden.  
Marinette sighed gratefully and rolled her eyes. “My mom made me take a bunch of extra clothes.”  
“I see… The mountains are cold, but I hardly think we need all this.” Chat inspected the various sweaters and scarves.  
“She thinks I’ll turn to ice in the cold with the way she kept handing me more things…” Marinette laughed. “She did make us some gloves, though.” Marinette fished out one pair of mittens from the pocket of an over sized cardigan.  
“That’s sweet of her.” Tikki sang.   
Marinette handed the pair to Chat, and settled the remaining garments on her porch. She fished out her own gloves as well, and stuffed her hands in them. “I figure we can humor them, and at least use some of this.”  
Chat inspected the gloves after placing his half of the clothes next to Marinette’s. The knitting was beautiful, with leaf-like shapes along the top. He looked up again at Marinette, finding her already wearing some of the sweaters. “Think you’ll be warm enough?”  
“If this isn’t warm enough, then it’s too cold.” Marinette declared proudly, with her hands on her hips.


	33. Rhone Mountain: 6

The pair encountered their first roadblock on their way to Rhone village when they came upon a frozen lake.

“Well so much for walking around the lake.” Marinette sighed, eyeing the icicles adorning the overhanging cliffs on the shore.

“We could just walk on the ice.” Chat suggested, testing the sturdiness of the ice with his foot.

“I doubt that’s much safer…” Marinette replied, looking for another solution.

“Oh, c'mon. This ice is as thick as a brick.” Chat’s voice laughed and steadily grew quieter.

Marinette realized her partner had already slid out into the lake, stopping at a rock. “H-hey!” She hesitated to follow him.

The ice wasn’t cracking, or looked dangerous. What worried her was the inevitable slipping and falling she would be subjected to thanks to her famous clumsiness.

Chat waited at the first rock patiently. “Just take it slow. I’ll be here to catch you.”

Marinette made a nervous pout and toed the edge of the lake. “Promise?”

It took all of Marinette’s resolve to shuffle her way through the lake, taking breaks at each rock along the way.

As promised, Chat would wait at the next rock, giving her encouragement the entire time.

They finally made it to the last rock before the opposite shore after what felt like an eternity, and Marinette reported she was exhausted at least twice.

“It’s okay, princess. We’re almost there.” Chat called after getting to the edge.

Marinette sighed. Her legs were starting to feel like rubber, and she was sporting a layer of sweat. Who knew you could sweat in the snow?

“Alright. I can do this.” Marinette said to herself as she released her hold on the rock and made little steps towards her goal. Chat. Her last rock.

She did her best to make each step as stable as possible, keeping her center of gravity somewhat low. Almost there.

On the last few steps, Marinette shifted her attention to Chat, saw the gentle look in his eyes, and proceeded to lose all focus. Her boot slipped from under her and she lunged forward into her distraction.

Chat managed to hold onto Marinette as they fell back into the snow covered ground with a soft crunch. He could hear a muffled apology coming from his chest where Marinette’s face was hiding.

“Hey, you did good!” Chat laughed, patting his partner’s head. “You only fell once!”

Marinette looked up at Chat’s face, realizing he’s still wearing the expression that made her fall in the first place.


	34. Rhone Mountain: 7

After a small rest from their encounter with the frozen lake, Marinette and Chat Noir continued to hike up Rhone Mountain.   
Marinette was moving sluggishly, Chat noticed as they reached a particularly gusty area.  
"Want to rest?" he called over the wind to his partner. She didn't seem to hear him as she kept trudging on through the knee-deep snow.  
Chat cut her off and repeated himself a little louder.  
"'m f-fine." was all Chat could decipher from her. Marinette's teeth were chattering as she walked around him. Her feet were dragging through the snow, and stumbled a few times.  
Chat couldn't help but worry as he walked behind Marinette. She was acting strange. An hour ago, Marinette was grumbling and pouting about the ice and how dangerous it could have been to walk across it. Now she wasn't saying anything. He knew she was weak in the cold, but this was something else entirely.  
Another twenty minutes of walking, and Chat panicked as Marinette curled up on herself and laid down in the snow.   
"Mari!" Chat ran to Marinette's side and tried to shake her out of her drowsiness. "You can't sleep here. We'll find somewhere to camp."  
"Here'ssss... sgood." Marinette slurred, attempting to swat Chat's arms away.  
"No, no, it's not good." Chat insisted, shaking her again. "I'm sorry, Mari. I'll find shelter, just get up."   
Marinette whined as she sat up. Chat pulled her to stand, and led her by the hand to proceed upwards.

The cold was beginning to affect Chat as he pulled Marinette along.   
As if by fate, Chat saw an isolated house surrounded by trees in the distance.  
"Please be real." Chat breathed as he turned to his partner.   
Marinette was clinging to his back, shivering violently.   
Chat bent down, grabbing Marinette's legs, forcing her into a piggy-back carry. She nuzzled her face under Chat's scarf.

As Chat approached the house, he noted how it appeared to be occupied. There were lights inside, and a chimney produced smoke, promising a fire.  
Chat knocked on the door loudly. "Excuse me, my friend needs help!" he called desperately.  
The door opened to reveal a short, thin man dressed in a quilted doublet and thick trousers. "Bring her inside, by the fire." he gasped as he ushered Chat inside.  
Chat complied, easing Marinette down onto a worn rug by a brick fireplace.  
"Get her wet clothing off." the man instructed as he set a kettle on a rack in the fire. "She needs to warmed up and dry."  
Chat did as he was told, taking away most of Marinette's layers of sweaters. By the time he made it to her tunic and leggings, he hesitated. "Her skin is so cold..."  
"She's still breathing, my boy. She's strong." the man said as he brought a blanket out from a closet. He checked Marinette's tunic. "It looks like she was sweating out there. These have to come off too." The man tossed the blanket to Chat and walked back to the closet. "You'd do well to shed your wet layers as well, if your going to warm her up properly."  
Chat watched the man, his face turning beat red. "I- do WHAT now?"  
"I would offer, but I don't think it's my place." the man shot back easily. He grabbed three more blankets and also produced a night shirt. "I'll be upstairs. Call me when she wakes up."  
Chat was left perplexed as he watched his host disappear up the stairs.   
Plagg slipped out from Chat's shadow. "You gonna get cozy with Marinette in your birthday suit? Leave me out of it." he stated with a huff and evaporated into the darkness again.


	35. Rhone Mountain: 8

Chat borrowed a pair of trousers from Fu before settling in with Marinette in his arms. She woke up a few times while Chat fumbled with bundling them both in a nest of pillows and blankets by the fire. During those brief times, the elderly man, who introduced himself as Fu, offering Marinette tea or soup.   
Marinette was pretty out of it for the most part, waking up just enough to get more comfortable before falling back asleep.   
Late in the evening, as the fire began to die down, Marinette stirred. "Chat...?" she whimpered gently.  
Chat looked down at Marinette. She was shifting around in his lap to look at their surroundings. "I'm here Princess." He combed some of her hair away from her face with his fingers.  
"Where are we?" she asked. She looked up at Chat, eyes a little foggy still.  
"We're in Fu's house." Chat answered simply, pulling the covers up around Marinette's shoulders. "He let us stay in his home when we were out in that storm." Chat waited for Marinette to respond. He wondered if she remembered much of the day they had.   
"I should thank him, then." Marinette sighed, leaning back into Chat's chest. "Why are you naked?" she eventually asked after her arm brushed against his abdomen.  
Chat's face became a bright pink. "I-I'm not!" He realized his shirtless state must have confused her. "Fu told me this was the best way to help you..."  
"Help me...?" Marinette's gaze fell on the clothes hanging by the fire. "What happened?"  
"You fainted out in the snow."  
Marinette pulled away to look at Chat. Her eyes betrayed how weary she still was. "I'm sorry..."  
"You could have frozen to death, Marinette." Chat sat upright to close the distance between them. He pulled her into a gentle hug. "Tell me when you need to rest. I can't forgive myself if something were to happen to you."  
"I..." Marinette wrapped her arms around Chat. "I didn't feel cold anymore, so I thought I was getting used to it."  
Chat sighed, tightening his hold on her. "Why don't we sleep some more? You must be worn out after today." He then got up from the blanket nest, and added a log to the fire place before returning to his spot with Marinette.  
Chat shuffled the blankets around and laid on his side. He looked expectantly at Marinette. She hesitated for a moment before joining Chat, curling into his open arms.

The next morning, Fu offered for Marinette to use the bed upstairs. There was another, smaller fireplace up there, and the window offered a pleasant view of the snowy landscape.  
Marinette was instructed to continue to rest, as she hadn't fully recovered from the day before. She was also showing signs of a cold, sniffling and coughing with watery eyes.  
As Marinette slept upstairs, Chat thanked Fu by helping him around the house. He dutifully chopped firewood, gathered supplies outside, and fetched water from the well behind the house.  
Chat decided to pay Marinette a visit around noon with some soup for lunch.  
"Mari, are you awake?" he knocked on the frame of the stairs gently as he looked at the still form of Marinette.  
Marinette stirred and turned to look at her visitor. "Hey." she greeted, offering a tired smile.  
Chat approached the bed and sat on the edge of it. "How are you feeling?" he asked, placing a tray holding the soup on her lap.  
"Like a fishbowl..." Marinette answered easily, sitting up.  
Chat offered an encouraging smile. "I'm going to get us some proper snow gear. Fu told me about a village further up the mountain of Anoukis that sell some."  
"That's fortunate." Marinette moved to get out of bed. "Is it far?"  
"No, but where do you think you're going?" Chat said, noting how Marinette placed the tray on the edge of the bed.  
"With... you?" Marinette answered warily, one foot already out of the blankets.  
"No..." Chat grabbed Marinette's foot, pushed it back under the covers, and replaced the tray on her lap. "You are staying here, resting."  
"I slept half the day away." Marinette pouted.   
"And you're going to continue to do that." Chat handed Marinette a spoon. "After you have lunch."  
"Chat."  
"Marinette."  
"You're leaving me alone here?"  
"I'm leaving you with Tikki and Plagg." Chat laughed. "It's not like I'm going forever. You need to regain your health, and we need appropriate clothing for this region.  
Marinette continued to pout, fiddling with her spoon. "Fine..."  
Chat smiled, satisfied. He scooped one of her hands and kissed the back of it. "Great. I'll see you tonight, princess." Chat stood and disappeared downstairs.  
Marinette was left with her thoughts and a bowl of soup.


	36. Rhone Mountain: 9

By early evening, Marinette had woken up from her third nap. She was convinced she’d be up all night with all the sleeping she’d done in one day.  
Chat had gone out to acquire some special snow jackets and Mister Fu told her he had to run an errand, and would be out for a few days. Marinette was left alone. And she was so very bored.  
There were books in the bedroom upstairs, but they all seemed to be in an ancient language that Marinette definitely didn’t understand.  
Tikki and Plagg did stay to keep Marinette company for a little while, but the sun was too bright upstairs for Plagg, and Tikki wouldn’t let Marinette stay out of bed for longer than bathroom breaks. She even stayed at the bottom of the stairs to make sure Marinette wouldn’t wander anywhere.  
Marinette was a prisoner. And she was bored.   
She heard the door downstairs open just as the sun was setting. Marinette shot out of bed to greet the mystery person, eager to fill her quiet evening.  
Chat was at the door, brushing snow off his shoulders, and wearing some thick boots. He looked up in time to see Marinette halfway down the stairs.   
“You’re back!” Marinette greeted as she made it to the landing. “Nice coat!”  
“Thanks! There’s one for you too.” Chat produced an additional coat to show Marinette, along with a pair of boots. “Couldn’t get your favorite color, but red looks just as good on you.”  
Marinette snorted as she inspected her new coat. It was slim fitted, fleece-lined, and came with a hood. “Thank you, Chaton. I love it.”  
Chat blushed a little, and gave her a shy smile. He then looked down at Marinette’s bare feet. “What are you doing out of bed, by the way?”  
“W-well… I…” Marinette stammered, looking around for an excuse to appear.  
“You should be resting.” Chat sighed, taking off his coat and reaching for her hand.  
“I have been in bed all day!” Marinette protested, retracting her hand from his reach. “How much longer do you think I need to sleep?”  
“I know you think you’re ready to go back out there, but–”  
“I’m bored.”   
Chat looked perplexed. “What?”  
“Chat, please.” Marinette sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. “It’s been so quiet here. Fu went on a three-day errand, all the books are in some weird language, there’s no yarn or anything to occupy myself in bed. I’ve been staring out the window or sleeping since you left! I’m going nuts!”  
Chat’s mouth hung open as he listened to Marinette’s complaints. He then snorted and laughed. “I see! I have an idea, then.”

Upstairs, Chat rebuilt the blanket and pillow nest in front of the smaller fire place. He also gathered some books to choose from, boasting his expertise in ancient texts.  
Most of the books were historical records that fascinated Chat, detailing the sages of the past and their roles. One book was filled with children’s stories with intricate illustrations of little creatures and talking animals.  
They spent the rest of the evening enjoying each other’s company, even after the books were left off to the side.  
“I wish I could have gone with you to that village today.” Marinette pouted as she hugged a pillow. “Was it far?”  
Chat shrugged one shoulder as he laid on his side. “Not too far. I guess walking in the snow made it seem farther than it really was. The walk back was faster. I think you would have liked going there. The people live in igloos, and they have deer-like horns.”  
Marinette leaned closer to Chat, holding her pillow tight. “Where they scary?”  
“Not at all!” Chat laughed. “They were kinda cute and round!”  
Marinette did her best to keep her whining to a minimum. The truth was she really missed Chat. She was so used to him being around her all the time. When he left, and she had nothing to keep herself busy with, her thoughts kept going back to Chat.   
“Can… we visit? On the way to the fairy fragment?”  
Chat smiled and reached to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “Of course.” His fingers lingered on her skin a beat longer before pulling away. “Of course, if you’d rather bring Prince Adrien there, I could give you two some privacy.”  
Marinette’s face went from pink to scarlet in seconds. “I-Wha-You… Where did that come from!?” she sat back, gripping her pillow defensively.  
“You kept saying his name in your sleep last night,” Chat started with a smug smile. “I figured you’d want to go on a date.”  
Marinette struck Chat on the head with her pillow with a dull  _fwump_ , and reeled it back for another blow. “I did not!”  
Chat laughed, raising a hand in defense. “Okay, I might be exaggerating a little. You said my name to-” another pillow-strike to the face.  
Marinette held her pillow to Chat’s face, mostly so he couldn’t see hers. What kind of dreams did she have? Did she always talk in her sleep?  
Before she could do anything else, Chat took Marinette’s wrists and pulled them away from his head. She dropped her pillow as Chat sat up and reached for her waist with one hand, and began tickling her.  
“Ah!” Marinette screamed with laughter, attempting to pulled away. “What are you doing?”   
Chat’s grip on her other wrist held fast as his fingers danced along Marinette’s back and side. “I’m getting revenge!” he stated, laughing as well.  
Marinette struggled to grab Chat’s hand as he assaulted her with tickles to the point where she fell on her back, pulling Chat down on top of her.  
The battle halted in an instant as they froze, stunned silent by their position.  
Marinette was on her back, Chat hovering over her. The night shirt she was wearing, while over-sized, hung open in the front where it normally would have lacing. It gave Chat a generous window of Marinette’s sternum. The nightshirt had also ridden up to expose her legs completely.  
Chat’s eyes darted from her breasts to her legs, and back up to her eyes. His face rivaled in color to a ripe tomato. He quickly recoiled his entire body away from Marinette’s with a string of apologies spilling from his lips.    
Marinette watched in a daze as Chat retreated downstairs, her face feeling hotter than the fire.


	37. Rhone Mountain:10

Marinette woke up feeling lighter than a feather. Her mind was clear, her lungs were open, and the natural chill of the morning air felt pleasant for once.  
This inspired her to hop out of bed, get dressed and venture downstairs to make breakfast. Her descent revealed that Chat was still asleep by the fireplace, Tikki perched on his shoulder. Marinette suspected Plagg was tucked away in Chat’s shadow, as the downstairs room was already bright with daylight.  
Fu had yet to return from his errand, which left Marinette to snoop around the kitchen for supplies. She would have already been acquainted with the layout of the house if her traveling companions didn’t confine her to a mattress all of yesterday. Not that she was annoyed about it or anything.  
Her snooping revealed a stash of eggs, spicy peppers, a brick of butter, and a hunk of rock salt.   
“Omelets it is, then.” Marinette said to herself as she gathered the ingredients.

Chat woke up smelling something divine, and undoubtedly cooked by Marinette. He stretched out as he sat up from his make-shift spot on the floor by the fireplace and looked around. He wasn’t used to waking up last, but the past few days were particularly hectic, and he didn’t manage to sleep until very early this morning.  
His mind quickly returned to the source of his previous distress. Marinette didn’t look angry when he pinned her on her back and caught a glimpse of more skin than he thought appropriate, but he retreated too fast to know the repercussions of his actions. He only had enough time to process how embarrassed she looked, and how lovely she was illuminated by the fire, hair messily framing her blushing face, and how he wanted nothing more than to lay with her and worship her skin.  
Chat immediately slapped his own face in an attempt to shake the thought from his mind. He can’t be having these thoughts about the lady in her presence! He was up till dawn thinking about it already, he needed to pull himself together.  
“What’s wrong?” Marinette called from the stove in the kitchen area, wearing a confused expression.  
Chat laughed a bit louder than necessary. “I’m just waking myself up! I don’t usually sleep in this late!”  
Marinette nodded, looking a little confused by Chat’s response. “Alright, well I made breakfast if you’re hungry.”  
Chat happily shot up to join Marinette at the dining table, Tikki rolling off his shoulder and floating to another surface to rest on.

The two spent the day in each other’s company. Chat remarked how Marinette looked well enough to ease up on her bed rest order, and suggested they take a walk outside to test out the new coats.  
While feeling completely up for resuming their clime to the top of Rhone Mountain, Marinette was hesitant to leave Fu’s home unoccupied. They didn’t have a key to lock it up with, and Fu had been so accommodating, she didn’t want to leave without thanking him properly.   
They remained at the house for the rest of the day, replenishing stocks of firewood, hanging the bedclothes up to air out, and reading more books together.

Chat seemed a little fatigued as they settled in after dinner.   
“Are you alright?” Marinette asked as Chat seemed to nod off mid-sentence.  
“I’m fine…” Chat started, looking at Marinette. She didn’t seem convinced. “I guess I didn’t get much sleep last night.”  
“Why don’t we turn in early, then?” Marinette suggested, taking the book from Chat, and closed it.  
“We?” Chat echoed, watching Marinette removed herself from the blanket nest.  
Marinette climbed the stairs, disappearing briefly before returning in the borrowed night shirt. “Well? Get ready for bed, mister!” she laughed.   
Chat hastily shucked his boots from his feet. “Alright, well goodnight.” he said with a wave, expecting Marinette to return to the bed upstairs.  
Quite the opposite, Marinette returned to the blankets and settled right back into the spot she previously occupied.  
“What are you doing?” Chat asked cautiously.  
“I’m sleeping here tonight.” Marinette stated with a firm nod. “I had the bed all day yesterday, it’s only fair.”  
“Fair nothing, you were sick.” Chat sighed, kneeling down to Marinette’s eye-level. “You should use the bed tonight too.”  
“Not when you’re not getting enough sleep down here.” Marinette crossed her arms.  
“It’s not because I slept on the floor, Marinette.”   
“It’s not? Then what?”  
Chat opened his mouth to respond, but thought better of it. Any answer he gives her would either lead to more questions, or result in revealing his animistic desire towards her. Something he wasn’t prepared to admit to her, as he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable.  
“Well,” Marinette sighed. “Either you’re sleeping on the floor with me, or you’re going to take my offer to use the bed.”  
“I’m not leaving you on the floor while I sleep on the bed.” Chat replied firmly.  
“Fine.”  
“Fine.”  
They stared at each other, neither backing down.  
Finally, Chat relented, laying down with his back to Marinette.  
Marinette giggled with victory before laying down next to him.

A couple hours later, Adrien found himself woken up to the sensation of a weight on his lower stomach. At some point, he rolled onto his back, and Marinette had curled up with her head on his stomach as her pillow.   
Adrien smiled to himself. Marinette’s cuddling often left him in odd sleeping positions, but this time, she was conveniently posed to be carried.  
Carefully, Adrien sat up and slipped his arms under Marinette’s knees and shoulders. He struggled as he stood with his precious cargo cradled against his chest, then made his way up the stairs.  
Adrien’s mind was still foggy from sleep as he deposited Marinette into the bed and tucked her in. He was just about to return downstairs, but forgot the point of coming upstairs in the first place. All he knew was there was a space on the bed calling him like a siren’s song, and Marinette looked so comfy and warm in there.  
Without any hesitation, Adrien slipped into the bed, nuzzling his nose against Marinette’s shoulder, and snaking an arm around her waist.

Adrien felt so comfortable, hearing the gentle sounds of soft breathing and a steady heartbeat. His pillow was delightfully warm, and a strange blend of firm yet soft and squishy at the same time. Something combed through his hair slowly, massaging his scalp. Everything was so pleasant, he couldn’t recall a night he slept that well.  
The heartbeat changed rhythm, increasing in pace. Adrien then wondered why he was hearing a beat at all. He then felt his pillow jerk a little and a distressed whining came from above his head.  
Wait.  
Chat shot up, finding himself hovering over Marinette, who looked just as perplexed as he was.  
He then realized his wonderful pillow was non other than the girl’s breasts, just as exposed as the last time he made an ass of himself by violating her personal space. He truly was a menace.  
Without a word, Chat removed himself from the bed, descended the stairs, opened the front door, scooped up a good amount of snow, and buried his face in it.


	38. Masked Festival

The return trip to Marinette’s village turned out to be a great deal easier after ridding Phillipe, the overenthusiastic mountain tour guide, of Hawkendorf’s influence. Rhone Mountain seemed to return to it’s appropriate season of late spring.  
Tensions between Marinette and Chat Noir, however, were rather high. Marinette struggled to say anything coherent to her partner after realizing he meant more to her than simply a companion.  
Chat was certain her silence was a repercussion for crossing the line and falling asleep on her breasts.

As they entered through the mountain side entrance of Bourgeois Village, Marinette and Chat Noir were greeted with the bustling of festival preparations. Vendors from all over Parule were setting up their stands with colorful decorations, local foods, toys, and masks.  
“What’s all this?” Chat laughed, amazed by the liveliness that overtook the street.  
“This is the Mask Festival.” Marinette explained. “We have it every year.” She smiled as she watched Chat dart from stand to stand like a child. “There’s fireworks and performances at night.”  
Chat looked back to Marinette with a bright gleam in his eye. “Can we stay for it?”  
Marinette nodded, which earned her a joyful shout from Chat. “But we can’t go dressed like this.”

After leaving Chat at her parents house, Marinette headed home. They met up again about an hour later.

“Could you tell me why this is nessesary?” Chat asked, adjusting the loaned pants that were clearly over sized.  
“Tradition of course!” Marinette laughed, sliding her own mask over her face. The pink rabbit face grinned humorously at him.  
Chat responded with an unconvinced grunt.  
“Okay you got me! I just wanted to avoid all the attention like last time we were here.” Marinette twiddled her thumbs. “Everyone knows what we look like, and you stand out like a treasure chest in a field.” She held up the cat mask she’d made for him, newly painted black. “We get a lot of visitors from around the kingdom tonight, and a lot of them will be masked. I figure we could enjoy the festival incognito.”  
Chat grinned, taking the mask from Marinette. “I like your thinking.”

The night went off without a hitch.   
Marinette showed Chat Noir how to bowl bombchus, Chat played several rounds of Sinking Ships with an unenthusiastic vendor, and they both played hide and seek with a bunch of children.  
By the time the sun had fully set, music began to play from the center of the village.  
“What’s going on over there?” Chat asked in between bites of fish skewer.  
“Oh, dancing mostly.” Marinette replied with a shrug.   
Marinette guided them to a spot where Chat could see the participants enjoying the music energetically.  
“That’s an interesting dance. Everyone looks so happy.” Chat observed with interest. “There’s no discernible pattern.”  
“Pattern?” Marinette looked at Chat incredulously. “There’s no structure to dancing. You just move how you want.”  
“Well, I grew up with a different dance.” Chat reasoned, looking at Marinette.   
“Oh right! Sorry, I forgot you are nobility.” Marinette confessed. He was always was vague about his origin, but that didn’t mean he was completely secretive about it.  
“Teach me this dance.” Chat insisted.   
Marinette glanced at the dancers, and looked back to Chat with a nervous grimace. “I’m not the best at coordination, Chat. You know that.”  
“But you said ‘move how you want.’ I want to move with you.” Chat countered without thinking.  
Somehow he could see a furious blush radiating out of Marinette’s already bright pink rabbit mask.  
“Ah-You! I me-” Marinette stuttered, trying and failing to regain control of her speech.  
Chat, feeling his own face heating up under the black cat mask, simply grabbed his lady’s hand and led her to the edge of the dancing. “Dance with me.”  
Marinette hesitated again, but eventually took Chat other hand in hers and led him into a shy dance.

After a song, they got the hang of the rhythm together. Marinette showed Chat her favorite moves of spinning. They both took notes from surrounding dancers, and attempted some new steps together.  
At the conclusion of a rather fast-paced song, the two were holding each other close, panting from exertion and laughing.  
“I’m glad we did this.” Chat said, holding Marinette at her waist. Through his mask, he leaned in and pecked Marinette’s mask, causing her to freeze. “Thank you.”  
A new song started up, but Marinette held still.  
She pulled up her mask from her face, looking Chat in the eyes. Her eyes bright, filled with something unreadable. “Do it for real.”  
“What?” Chat laughed, noting how flushed his princess was.  
Marinette gripped the fabric of Chat’s collar, and pulled him towards her. “Kiss me. For real.”  
Chat watched Marinette for a beat before sliding his mask to the side of his face. He waited for her to wilt, or change her mind, but all he saw was her beautiful eyes holding his.  
Chat held onto his mask with one hand, and held Marinette at the waist with his other and closed the gap between them with barely a breath between them.  
Marinette kept her grip on Chat shirt, tilted her head up and pressed her lips to Chat’s.  
The festival continued around them, but they remained in their own world.   
Chat pulled away just enough to look at the woman before him for a second before leaning in to kiss her again.

“Manon!” A cry came from somewhere in the crowds of people. “Where’s my Manon!?”  
The panicked voice jarred Marinette and Chat out of the moment they were sharing. They both looked to see Mrs. Chamack in distress, and looked back to each other.   
Marinette opened her mouth to apologize, but Chat interrupted her by placing a finger to her lips.  
“We’ll continue this conversation later.” he said with a sly grin, noting her cheeks becoming even pinker.


	39. Puppet: 01

Chat Noir and Marinette finally managed to locate Manon and free her from the Lost Wood’s mysterious influence. Battling the giggling Skull Kid was both a new and frustrating test of Marinette’s problem solving skills.  
After Marinette ushered little Manon in the direction of the town square with the insistence that she finds her mother, Chat pointed to the singular butterfly that lingered near them.  
“I am Nooroo, the Great Fairy of Metamorphosis.” the butterfly seemed to say. It’s voice echoed gently. “My essence is being abused by a powerful entity that wishes to usurp the Spirit realm. Please, Ladybug the Hero, and Adrien, Prince of Parule. The Spirit realm needs the seven sages.”  
Marinette was taken aback, and looked to her partner with wide eyes.  
“Well I guess the cat’s out of the bag…” Chat sighed. “Plagg…”  
Chat’s shadow morphed and constricted, producing the irritable imp. He floated towards Marinette. “Sorry, pigtails. He asked me to keep it secret.”  
“Y-you’re Prince Adrien?” was all Marinette could say.   
Chat smiled apologetically. He placed a hand on his chest, summoned light magic, and suddenly only the shining Prince Adrien stood in his place. “I am.”  
Adrien stepped towards Marinette, and gently took her hands in his. “The castle has been under close watch by Hawkendorf’s minions, I couldn’t remain there.” He paused, noting the tears forming in Marinette’s eyes. “I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you. Hawkendorf’s made it quite clear he’s looking for me. I didn’t want him attacking you to get to me.”  
Marinette gripped his hands. “I understand that you needed to hide, but why are you fighting him with me?”  
“I could not stand idly by while someone else defends my kingdom.” Adrien answered nobly. “That, and…” he took one hand and brushed the back of it against Marinette’s cheek. “I found it harder and harder to leave you alone.”  
Marinette’s face flushed brightly. “That’s-! I-! Uhm…!”   
Adrien laughed as he continued to hold Marinette’s hand and watched her fumble with her words.  
The air suddenly felt thick and the forest grew dark. A deep laugh sounded from all around, originating from nowhere in particular.  
The butterfly fluttered furiously around them “The dark entity!” it cried in fear.  
Suddenly, a purple light surrounded Adrien and Nooroo, and solidified into a crystal like cage.  
Marintte was pushed back by the force of the enclosure forming. “Adrien!?” she gasped and ran to him again. She couldn’t find an opening to the crystal, or even a seam. “What’s happening!?”  
“He’s found us!” the butterfly cried from inside the crystal.  
Adrien watched as Marinette helplessly beat her hands against his prison. “Marinette! Find the other sages!”  
“Not without you!” Marinette growled, finding a rock to smash against the smooth surface. It proved to be useless. “I can’t let him take you!” Tears streamed down her cheeks as she crumbled to her knees in defeat.  
Adrien knelt down and placed his hand on the glass-like surface. “You need to.” he insisted.   
The enclosure began to fade, and Adrien was becoming transparent.  
“You’ll find me again.” he promised before disappearing entirely.  
Plagg and Tikki watched helplessly as Marinette sobbed alone on the ground. “Chat…”


	40. Puppet: 2

It was hard for Marinette to find the motivation to continue at first. Losing Chat Noir and Prince Adrien at the same time was such a jarring experience, she struggled to simply leave her village.  
The need for Ladybug never disappeared, however, so she carried on, accompanied by only Tikki and Plagg now. They continued finding fragments of fairies in their travels, and confronted any monsters they came across. None of the fairies had answers on how to locate the sages, so her journey became aimless.  
Just before entering a dungeon, Marinette feels a presence behind her.  
“Who’s there?” she demanded, turning to face her new company. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Prince Adrien standing at the base of the steps to the dungeon.  
The prince didn’t look quite right, though. His skin was ashen grey, his clothing lacked color, and there was no light in his eyes. He also carried a rapier in one hand.   
“Chat!” Marinette cried, hoping to shake the prince from whatever stupor he seemed to be in. She began to approach him, but stopped herself.  
Prince Adrien held up his rapier in an offensive position, pointing it directly at Marinette.  
“Chat Noir, snap out of it!” Marinette tried once more.  
Prince Adrien held steady, his face lacking an ounce of emotion. He seemed to be a mere puppet.  
Marinette’s gauntlet’s began to glow vibrantly, granting her the sheild in one hand, and the sword in the other.   
She looked at the weapons, knowing what she had to do. The knowledge weighed her down heavily.   
Marinette raised her shield before her and readied her sword. If fighting Prince Adrien will save him, then she was left with only one option.


	41. Puppet: 3

This made the fourth battle Marinette fought against Puppet Adrien. She found he became easier to defeat every time, and each time his face would crack more and more. It was like a porcelain mask was placed over his face.  
Marinette managed to shatter the mask entirely this time. She had hoped this meant he was himself again, and he’d stay with her. Unfortunately, Adrien staggered away from her and disappeared once again.  
Something about him was different for certain, which agitated Marinette all the more.  
“What if Hawkendorf punishes him for failing. Or that I hurt him so badly, he hates me.” Marinette muttered as she paced around the make-shift camp. “He looked so weak when he vanished.”  
“Marinette, he’s under Hawkendorf’s control.” Plagg reasoned. “If anything, he’s using him to keep you away. He wouldn’t take out one of his own pawns.”  
“Cha… Adrien told me Hawkendorf was looking for him from the beginning. If he was only meant as a deterrent for Ladybug, then he could have used anyone.” Marinette countered as she wore tracks into the grass.  
“Have faith, Marinette.” Tikki said as she followed Marinette in her pacing. “Prince Adrien is Chat Noir. Your strong and dependable partner. I have a feeling he’s broken free from Hawkendorf’s control thanks to your efforts, and is simply regaining his strength.”  
“My efforts made him lose that strength…” Marinette sighed. She looked out towards the castle, as if staring hard enough would produce Chat Noir.  
“I’m going to look for him.”

Marinette searched every village and shrine she could think of in the immediate area. Adrien was weak, so he couldn’t have gotten far if he was of his own faculties. He’d likely go somewhere familiar while he heals, so he knew he’d be safe. Adrien wasn’t seen in Bourgeois village, or any where they visited together.  
Marinette then thought of King Gabriel. If Adrien knew where he was, he’d likely go to him. Or his mother if she were alive…  
Then it occurred to Marinette that she hadn’t checked any royal family landmarks. The closest one is the Royal grave site.


	42. Puppet: 4

Marinette spotted a familiar mop of golden hair at the base of the Royal Family’s memorial stone. As she dismounted her steed, she noted how the man was slumped over with a small bundle of flowers in his hand.  
Marinette approached Chat Noir cautiously, curious as to why he was back in his disguise. “I found you…” she whispered.  
Chat looked up, looking completely spent. “So you have, Princess.” He offered a smile that never reached his eyes.   
Marinette knelt before the man, not certain he was himself yet, and reached to touch his cheek.   
There were dark circles under his eyes, and he looked incredibly pale.   
“I saw Hawkendorf…” he croaked suddenly, placing his hand over Marinette’s. “I know him, Marinette.”  
Marinette watched as Chat struggled to continue. “Is he someone close to you?”  
Chat closed his eyes. “Not really. Not anymore. To be honest, I haven’t seen the man in ten years.” He tightened him grip on Marinette’s hand, as if to gain courage. “Hawkendorf is King Gabriel Agreste.” His voice began to tremble, tears fighting to stream down his cheeks. “He’s my father.”  
Marinette gasped. How could a king torment his people? How could he torment his son? What was his goal?  
Chat broke down and began sobbing into his hands. “What do I do?” he blubbered between gasps.  
Marinette took a seat next to her partner on the steps of the memorial. She pulled his head to her shoulder and simply held him.


	43. Puppet: 5

After Chat calmed down, he recounted his experience as Hawkendorf’s puppet. He revealed that Hawkendorf had taken up residence in the underground prison beneath the castle. The prison had been left to decay after parts of it collapsed, so no one ventured near it.   
“Every piece of Nooroo was in there, all separated from each other by magic.” Chat went on to explain. “He’s been using them to transform people into monsters.”  
“But why would he do that?” Marinette asked, her hands still joined with his as a way to comfort him. It seemed to have an effect, since he would occasionally tighten his grip on her.  
Chat shook his head, saying he didn’t get a motive.  
Marinette caught a flash of color rising from the memorial and turned to see the spirit of a woman floating above them.  
A gentle voice echoed from the spirit. “My son, how troubled you are…”  
Marinette and Chat stared wide-eyed at the spirit as she solidified enough that her features were clear.  
“M-mother?” Chat breathed, turning fully to see the ghost of Queen Emilie hover at the top of the grave.  
“Darkness has made it’s home in my husband’s heart. He was so burdened by grief, he lost himself in madness.” Queen Emilie said, hands clasped before her in a refined posture. “King Gabriel is no longer the man I married.”  
The spirit turned her attention to Chat. “My darling Adrien. I’m afraid I must ask the unthinkable of you…”  
Chat stood and stepped towards the spirit. “Mother, there must be a way to save him.” he reasoned. He reached for her shoulder, and his hand passed right through her.  
Queen Emilie closed her eyes and turned away. “I’m sorry, my love.”  
Chat retracted his hand and mirrored his mother. “I see…”  
The Queen brought her attention to Marinette, who remained in awe at the sight of her.   
“Ladybug, I must ask you to save my husband from himself. My kingdom and my son are in your capable hands.”  
Marinette looked at her gauntlets warily. “How can you be sure I’m competent enough for it?” she asked. She couldn’t prevent Prince Adrien from being captured by Hawkendorf. Chat Noir nearly died saving her from a beast. What made the Queen so confident in her abilities.  
Queen Emilie smiled benevolently. “I can see you in my son’s heart. You are an exceptional young woman, and I know you’ll be a great Queen for this kingdom. Have faith.” She turned to her son, who wore a saddened expression. “My Sunshine, you are brave and kind. Your people need you now more than ever.”  
Chat made a tight smile and nodded.  
Marinette felt a strange newfound confidence, hearing the spirit encourage her so gently.   
Queen Emilie’s image began to blur and fade. “I’m afraid I must go.” she said, and then vanished entirely.  
The two stood there in silence as the wind stirred.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a novice writer, so constructive notes are certainly appreciated.


End file.
